1. Field of the Invention
The device of this invention resides in the field of railway signaling systems for railroad personnel and others working in the vicinity of railroad tracks and more particularly relates to a portable trip cock tripper that can be remotely controlled and automatically moved from a trip cock contacting and activating position to a position that will not contact the train's trip cock depending upon the detection of movement of a train.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A train trip cock is well known in the prior art and is usually mounted on a rapid transit train. Such trip cock is interconnected to the train brake so that when the trip cock is actuated by a trip arm of a tripper affixed to the train track, the train brake is activated. Trip arms are usually attached to the tracks in an area that is prohibited to the train on which the trip cock is mounted. Trip cocks, once activated, will usually reset themselves. Frequently trippers are permanently installed on the track in areas where it is desired that trains not pass into, such as fixed train stops before dead end tracks. Portable trippers which are typically in the shape of a “T” are approximately 6-8 inches tall and extend above the running rail and can be manually installed on tracks in work zones to prevent trains from passing into areas where there are workers. When workers, such as a flag man, install a fixed tripper on a track, there is a problem should the train stop before hitting the tripper. Such situation would require the flag man or worker to enter the fouling area of the train and then manually remove the “T” part of the tripper to let the train pass by the tripper. After the train has passed, the flag man must enter the same area and replace the “T” arm back on the tripper, making such work area where trains pass very dangerous for the worker.
Usually at the exiting end of a work zone, there is no flag man. Thus, if a train is coming in a reverse direction, it will not be stopped by a tripper, again making such train traveling within the work zone very dangerous for a work crew. If a portable tripper were installed at the exiting end of a work zone, the tripper would come in contact with the trip cock, thus stopping and delaying the train from proceeding.